


At Odds

by bubblegumboi (Hawkbringer)



Series: Single Stone, Many Birds [3]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abrupt Ending, Changing Tenses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Forehead Touching, Future Fic, Hospital bed, Kissing, Light Bondage, Like Really Badly, M/M, Out of Character, Pining, Roland is stuck to the bed with magic, Rough Draft, Sequel, Swearing, Teenage King Evan, almost embarrassed to post this they're so egregious, impatient and horny Roland, medical setting, sassy jailat Evan, un-beta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/bubblegumboi
Summary: Future Fic AU - Roland has returned to Evermore and been bedridden as the local medics don't believe he could have been healed so completely, so quickly. Roland can barely believe it either, and so acts on the declarations of love and affection the teenage King Evan has been feeding him for days. Evan insists they should start like they mean to go on, and Roland's going slightly mad from the confinement and frustration, so he's begging and Evan's pleading and no one's having a good time. But at least they come to an agreement in the end.
Relationships: Roland Crane/Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum
Series: Single Stone, Many Birds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691350
Kudos: 6





	At Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Written 22nd 8 2018.
> 
> Follows almost immediately after the previous work in the series - there is just one missing scene where Evan rolls into bed with Roland to cuddle, everyone leaves them tactfully alone, and then Roland gets horny and handsy - too handsy for Evan to handle all at once after the insanity of the day so far, so he jumps back out of bed and insists they should /talk/ about this...

"C'mon, Evan? /Talking?/ Really? That's taking it a /liiiitle/ too slow for my tastes."

"Roland, I-" he tugs his hand away from Roland's grip, which the dark-haired man allows, but which he responds to by doubling the beseeching quality of his unnervingly unwavering gaze. "I think this is one of those things we should start, as we mean to go on. And I don't think!" he added more loudly, with a hint of a voice-crack on the exclamation, as Roland tried something else sneaky to catch him distracted again. "That acting like tomorrow will never come is exactly a good long-term strategy for /anything,/ let alone for one of the most important people in your life!" 

He bit his lip as Roland replied heatedly, reaching up with both hands to pull hard on Evan's forearms, partially to prove to Evan that he could (he's been weak from the cancer, and is sticky-spelled to the bed by a nurse, but he started feeling immediately better after they sent Doloran out in his place. No one wants him to leave the bed for several days, though, and /he/ wants to spend it with Evan. Unfortunately Evan is so overwhelmed by his own feelings that he's dissecting them ruthlessly with Occam's razor of self-denial and wants more time to /think/ about this whole thing), and to prove to himself that Evan could /handle/ it now. 

"/I/ don't think it's a good idea to live life with your head in the clouds, unprepared for bad outcomes! C'mon, Evan! You've /been/ there! Stood in front of people with whom you've had /seconds/ to unburden yourself before fortune stole them away from you again..." His hands and vigor slackened as he spoke, remembering briefly the horror-inducing visage of his son, survivor of the nuclear blast only to stare up at him with liquefying eyes, telling him he was too late. 

Evan reached down to him then, reconnected their hands, and gripped Roland's twice as strongly, eyes blazing when they met. Roland tried to remember how inhalation worked as Evan sassed at him, "/I/ believe in happily ever after, Roland. What, don't you?" 

Roland licked his lips and pulled himself up off the bed with Evan's grip as his anchor. "I believe... in living every day to the fullest. Carpe diem, as they say." He manages to get their foreheads to touch and Evan can no longer see his rakish grin. "I wouldn't say these two philosophies are... incompatible, would you?" 

Evan sighed happily, the gentling quip signaling to him that he's well and truly lost the argument, and can't find it in himself to care. "My lust for you isn't going anywhere, Daddy Roland. You think yours might?" 

"Not a bat's chance in an earthquake, Your Majesty." 

Evan laughed out loud, giddily aware of how close their mouths were and how time was racing towards them getting closer still, "I have literally never heard that saying, did you make that up just now?" 

"Nnnnmmaybe," Roland admits, singing the tone beneath his tongue as Evan leans forward. His kiss catches Roland's lips off center, his smile too wide to really match, so he pulls back to get his bearings. 

Roland gasps in a breath, sounding so suddenly and completely tortured that Evan worried for a second that Roland had somehow just closed his tail in a door. It took another second to remember that Roland didn't /have/ a tail to injure, nor did he have the liberty to surge forward onto his knees as he so clearly wanted to do. The binding spell barely allowed him to raise his hands far enough to clasp Evan's face, and the young king tried not to echo the worry he saw on Roland's face. 

"I /love/ you, Your Majesty. I really, truly do." He cringed, eyes squeezing shut, waiting for divine judgement to strike him where he laid. 

"...Are you afraid of /me/ after saying that? Did you think I would /reject/ you, Daddy Roland? After everything we've been through together? After that /scare/ you just gave me, popping in like that in such terrible shape?" Evan leans forward into Roland's grip because his fingers are /so/ near the base of his ear, maybe he could be encouraged to scratch it, just a /little/ to the right... "That was exactly what I wanted to hear."

"It wasn't exactly like..." Roland protests, trying to explain his fear of divine retribution to a man invested with his /own/ divine right to rule, but his protests peter out as Evan nuzzles into his hands. He tilts his head to encourage Roland's hands to push through his hair, shoulders drooping as his fingers reach the base of his ears. 

Roland frowns at his fingers, annoyed the way they instinctively start rubbing at the ridges of cartilage, despite how Evan seems not to mind at all, starting up a passable imitation of purring despite the delicacy of his vocal chords capable of human speech.

"Hmm," Roland sighed again, Evan's nuzzling head rendering all his higher thought processes muted and dulled. "And here I was, all gearing up for that serious conversation you insisted on having and now you want to /cuddle/?" 

"/Snuggle/, Roland, it's a totally different thing. Cuddling involves arms around each other and I just want your /hands/." 

"Right, of course, how dare I confuse the two. Ugh." Roland thunks his head back against his pillow while his hands continue to pleasure Evan's ears without his higher thought processes involved at all. He tries to pull back his cognitive abilities from the misty fog of happy arousal that they've drifted off into, tries to put mental effort into solving the conundrum of this moment, if he's really going to drive off the young king who seems to be FINALLY on board with doing more to him than touching. "Are you gonna put your hands on /me/ in any way, Evan? Or is this another one-sided-- Hhhghh." 

His breath leaves him dramatically in a rush because Evan has made a decision regarding his next move. Totally, unfairly, unaffected by the sticking charm, the young man leans in closer. Bringing his face down to Roland's and balancing on one hand, freeing up the other to trail along the very edge of his daddy's jaw, he strokes his fingers, backs and fronts, over every feature of Roland's face. His lips, his nose, his eyebrows. And the wealth of love in his eyes blows Roland away.

Roland's hands slip past Evan's head as the king leans in, gives a considering hum from inches above his lips and then connects them. Roland lets out a surprised groan, muffled by Evan's lips, which Evan seems to take as permission to go deeper. He presses closer, shifting his weight over top of Roland's supine form (prone is for if you're drinking from a river, supine is if you're relaxing on a lounge-chair, prostrate is if you're throwing a dramatic or religious tantrum) and weighs down the man's chest. Both of his hands slide over Roland's body, igniting shivers as they pass, speeding up his pulse. 

Roland hisses as Evan's lips peel off with the slightest of smacks, trying to get his feet under him and lift his hips from the bed, but the sticking spell is remarkably resistant - he wouldn't put it past Evan to have somehow /strengthened/ it when he wasn't looking - and his hips don't reach Evan's body to rub against it. But the king damn near reads his mind and takes pity on him. 

Swearing quietly that he cannot stay the night, Evan settles his full weight onto Roland's body, closing his eyes to listen to the way the man's pulse and breathing speed up in response. He's so /needy/ like this, and, despite the way he talks, so /vulnerable/. And it hurts Evan's insides to leave a suffering man alone, but there's so little that can be done with Roland in the state that he is... 

Evan kisses him again, trying to simultaneously ignore and ingrain into his memory the feeling of Roland's throbbing need against his hip, warm despite layers of clothing. "I'm sorry I cannot stay," he whispers, only for Roland to surge upwards for one last brief kiss before submitting to the weight of the sticking charm and letting his hands fall and stick to his sides. 

"I'm going to be here tomorrow, Evan, I swear to all that is good and holy. So /please/ come back. And tell me. Tell me what we're going to /do/ about this..." He licks his lips and rolls his hips against the bed, bound, helpless, and /aching/. 

Evan licks his lips subconsciously in return. "I dunno," he pouts, eye contact falling away. "You could always /think/ really hard about it, see if you can cum that way." Roland hisses a breath in, eyes wide with surprise and Evan laughs brightly as he shifts himself off the bed and back onto his feet. "Oh come now, you don't really think I got to /this/ age without learning a few things, do you?" 

If anything, the information makes Roland's prick /harder/. He takes a slow, considering breath in. "I'm half-tempted to ask /who/, but I'm more interested to know /what/." 

Evan smirked. "Well, you won't be learning either of those today, that's for starters." 

Roland groaned impatiently again, just as he had at the start of this when Evan had jumped off the bed to get away from his greedy hands. Evan let his superior smirk soften into something a bit more pitying and the fire in Roland's eyes would have leapt out and burnt the room around him if only he'd known it was possible. Evan shivered and fiddled with his hair, a mannerism he'd learned from Roland over their months together. When he was younger, he'd barely cared how he looked, but now... 

"I love you too, Roland. I don't think I say it enough." Roland blinked several times in quick succession and Evan brightly added, "I'll be sure to say it more often from now on, ok?" 

"I... Yeah." Roland couldn't meet his eyes, a small smile forming on his face despite the empty disbelief in his eyes. "I'd....I'd like that."


End file.
